vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
500 Years of Solitude
500 Years of Solitude is the eleventh episode of the Fifth Season and the one hundredth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO KATHERINE’S EARLY LIFE — As she faces a new crisis, remembers the traumatic night in 1490 when she gave birth to the daughter who was immediately taken from her. lets , and know that Katherine’s health has taken a turn for the worse, while , and discuss some of Katherine’s most notorious moments. Nadia comes up with a frightening plan to protect her mother, and Stefan and Elena are forced to help her. Meanwhile, Caroline is mortified when she realizes she forgot to fill Elena in on the latest shocking gossip, then indulges in a little scandalous behavior of her own. Finally, Elena and Katherine share an unexpected moment of connection. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Special Cast *David Anders as John Gilbert (hallucination) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (hallucination) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (ghost) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (ghost) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (hallucination) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (flashback) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Co-Starring *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan *Madison Connolly as Sister Petrova *Oleg Sapoundjiev as Mr. Petrov *Sia Sapoundjieva as Mrs. Petrova Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Stefan: (to Nadia) "She's dying. I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day." :Damon: "Think about the worst thing that Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Toast to the glory of her impending death." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Katherine: "They're talking about me, aren't they?" :Stefan: No, they're reminiscing." :'Elena:' "She tried to kill me at least twice." :'Caroline:' "She did kill me." :'Katherine:' "Oops." |-|Promo-Defining Actions= :'Damon:' "I am choosing to not have to think about how you must feel. Every time some ghost from my past comes and ruins our life." :'Elena:' "Stop acting like I’m perfect! I've done horrible things to.." :'Damon:' "STOP DEFENDING ME! I can’t change who I am.. but I refuse to change you." :'Stefan:' ''(to Elena) "Damon’s pushing you away because he hates himself. You never gave up on me, so don’t give up on him…" :Damon: "I want to go back in time and fix every awful thing I've done… But I can’t take any of that back." :Klaus: "Hello Caroline…" :Caroline: "Klaus! …..” :Caroline: (to Elena) "I did a bad thing..” :Damon: "Deep down you got to be enjoying this a little bit..” |-|Webclip= :Elena: "What’s all this?” :Caroline: "This is your breakup breakfast!” :Elena: "My what?!” :Jeremy: "Damon dumped Elena!" :Matt: "Why?” :Jeremy: "I have no idea.” :Matt: "Who spends two years pining after a girl to dump her?” :Damon: "I can hear you… Dumbass.” :Bonnie: "So that’s it? You’re just giving up..?” :Caroline: "As she should! I mean, he did say and quote “I’m a bad person, I am bad for you, and I am choosing to let you go.” :Elena: "You memorized my breakup!?!” :Caroline: "Of course I did! Drink this..” |-|Episode= :Damon: "Rule number one, think of the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Rule number two, toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three, you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years while I waited for her lying ass. (Damon drinks a shot) Wait. Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?" :Jeremy: "Don't think so." :Damon: "I didn't think so either. Damn. (Damon drinks; hands a shot to Matt) Quarterback, go." :Matt: "Uh..." :Damon: "Think on that. (hands it to Jeremy) Little Gilbert." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Jeremy: (Jeremy drinks) "Then she crashed my car into a pole and left me for dead. Again." :Damon: "Double doozy. Drink." :Matt: "My sister's dead because of her." :Damon: "Yes, she is! (gives Matt a shot, which he drinks) Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in. Group shot!" :Elena: "Seriously?"'' :Matt: "Elena... We're were just... uh..." :Elena: "I know what you're doing. (to Jeremy) You're cut off. If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. She impersonated me repeatedly. Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers."'' :Jeremy: "He might have deserved that." :Bonnie: "My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in."'' :Caroline: "Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her."'' :Elena: "Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna."'' :Damon: "And Alaric." :Matt: "We're going to need more booze." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice."'' :Caroline: "She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off."'' :Damon: "Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once." :Jeremy: "That might win." :Stefan: Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive." :Damon: "Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. :'Stefan:' ''(In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed." :Damon: "Exactly. Bottoms up." :Stefan: But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for 500 years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers." :Stefan: You know, I was in a dark place, Damon." :Damon: "And Katherine pulled you out of it... irony abounds." :Stefan: You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena.. you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you." :Damon: "You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me. (Stefan gives Damon a 'are-you-serious' look) What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look." :Stefan: I'm not giving you a look." :Damon: "Katherine-freaking-Pierce has a selfless moment, but I'm not allowed to have one? Fine.. fine.. When I get Elena back, and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgangers are torn apart, just remember you... you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind." :Stefan: I will keep that in mind." :Damon: "You do that." :Katherine: "Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive."'' Trivia *Antagonists: Nadia, Mia and The Travellers. **This is the first episode since Original Sin in which Nadia is an antagonist. *This episode is the mid-season premiere. *This episode is the show's 100th episode. *This episode will revolve around Katerina Petrova. *'500 Years of Solitude' is probably a reference to the book "One Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. In this case it refers to Katherine's time on the run from Klaus. *This episode establishes that Katherine was 17 years old when she gave birth to Nadia in 1490. *Katherine feels responsible for her family's death at the hands of Klaus. *Katherine takes over Elena's body. *Klaus and Caroline have sex. *Tyler returns as a gift to Matt from Rebekah. *The Travellers do a spell to take Stefan and Elena's blood. We see besides stopping a dayring from working they can also stop a Vampire from healing. **We don't know why the Traveller's wanted Elena and Stefan's Doppleganger blood, but when they have enough they let them go. *Katherine reveals she had seen Stefan before she met him. She says although she doesn't believe in the Doppelganger mythology, the moment was fate. **We also learn that Katherine and Emily where headed to the Old Lockwood Mansion. *It is also believed by Damon she may have helped in the burning of Atlanta in 1864. *Elena finds out that Stefan slept with Katherine and that Nadia is Katherine's daughter as Caroline had forgotten to tell her before. *Rebekah rescues Matt from the safe Nadia locked and buried him in. *It is revealed that it was Damon who told Klaus about Katherine dying. *This is the first episode of the series where Katherine and Liz have scenes together on-screen. *Damon messes with Katherine's head causing her to have hallucinations of Elijah, Jenna and John Gilbert. *It was confirmed by Rebekah that it has passed almost three months since'' I Know What You Did Last Summer'' and this episode placing the events in this episode in the late November 2011 or early December. That is the situation with The Originals as well. *This episode is similar to Katerina from Season Two. *Caroline discovers that Bonnie and Jeremy had sex. *This is the first episode since Graduation that more than one original vampire character appear in an episode of the series. Continuity *This episode takes place the day after the events of Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the only episode to feature all 12 series regulars from throughout the series' run. **Elena, Stefan and Damon are the only main characters to appear in all 100 episodes of the series. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki and Tyler are the only main characters to appear in the Pilot, the 50th episode Smells Like Teen Spirit and this episode. **Katherine (not counting the picture cameo) didn't appear in the Pilot. **Jenna didn't appear in Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Niklaus didn't appear in the Pilot and Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Alaric didn't appear in Pilot. **Silas is the only main character that is absent on all three episodes. *Vicki Donovan was last seen on Smells Like Teen Spirit. *Alaric Saltzman was last seen on Graduation. *Niklaus Mikaelson was last seen in Graduation on TVD and Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. *Rebekah Mikaelson was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer on TVD and Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. *Elijah Mikaelson was last seen In The Originals on TVD and Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. *Jenna Sommers was last seen during flashbacks in The Departed. Her last present day appearance was in The Sun Also Rises. *Jenna's outfit from Season Two's'' Plan B'' is the same outfit in which she was compelled to stab herself in the stomach under Katherine's orders. *John Gilbert was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. *Emily Bennett was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in True Lies. *Caroline Forbes was last seen in The Cell. *Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert were last seen on Dead Man on Campus. *Tyler Lockwood was last seen in Monster's Ball on TVD and The River in Reverse on TO. *Jeremy mentioned being killed by Katherine twice: Down the Rabbit Hole ''(by Silas) and I Know What You Did Last Summer.'' *Caroline mentions Katherine killed her as a human, which happened at the end of The Return. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mia. *To make Klaus and Rebekah's appearances make sense from a timeline perspective, this episode must be set at some point between Après Moi, Le Déluge and Dance Back from the Grave. *There were some rumors about the appearance of Enzo, Annabelle, Tessa and others, but they didn't appear in this episode. Behind The Scenes *The script was finished on October 17, while the filming started on October 28. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/394746638163386368 *There was a party held on the 9th of November where all: TVD mains: Nina Dobrev (Elena, Katherine & Amara), Paul Wesley (Stefan & Silas), Ian Somerhalder (Damon), Candice Accola ( ), Steven R. McQueen ( ), Kat Graham ( ), Zach Roerig ( ), Michael Trevino ( ) including formers Kayla Ewell ( ), Matthew Davis ( ) and Sara Canning ( ), TO mains: Joseph Morgan ( ), Daniel Gillies ( ), Claire Holt ( ), Phoebe Tonkin ( ), Charles Michael Davis ( ), Daniella Pineda ( ), Leah Pipes ( ) and Danielle Campbell ( ), Recurring cast members: Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John), Marguerite MacIntyre (Liz), Nathaniel Buzolic ( ), Persia White ( ), and new additions Olga Fonda (Nadia), Michael Malarkey (Enzo) and Shaun Sipos (Aaron), Executive producers Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and Caroline Dries all attended. *Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Short Promo|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - 500 Years of Solitude Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Canadian Promo - 500 Years of Solitude|Canadian Promo KLAROLINE KISS AUSTRALIAN PROMO THING!! TVD 5x11|Australlian Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - New Promo "Defining Actions" HD|"Defining Actions" promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek|Short Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 2)|Short Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 3) HD|Short Sneak Peek 3 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 4) HD|Short Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip - 500 Years of Solitude HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 2 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 3 - 500 Years of Solitude-2|Webclip 3 The Vampire Diaries - Thank You TVD Fans!|Thank You TVD Fans! The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Toast| 100th Episode Toast The Vampire Diaries - Rehash 500 Years of Solitude|Rehash Pictures Carolinebonnie100.jpg Mfg100.jpg Nadia100.jpg Nadia2100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Tumblr mzibqgNv6V1t1477ao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzibqgNv6V1t1477ao2 1280.jpg The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode (3).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration.jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (2).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (3).jpg|Celebration KatherineDead.jpg maxresdefaultsdf.jpg Katherine dying.jpg Nadia sad.jpg 1513222 579562438785337 243612904 n.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-15.jpg Klaroline500.gif BePjMmnCIAAweOU.jpg|Post break up s030a-123-vam-130-13.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-16.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-18.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-19.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-20.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-14.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-21.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-27.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-28.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-29.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-30.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-31.jpg S5-BTS-Ashlyn Jade Lopez.jpg tvguide2014_FULL.jpg webclip1.jpg BeIX1MNCUAAGRHV.jpg nadia-and-damon-500-years-of-solitude.jpg maxresde.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5x11-500-years-of-solitude.jpg fault.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-anticipazioni-5x11-500-Years-of-Solitude-300x225.jpg 20140122120703!TVD.jpg TVD100.png Tumblr mzvxm2s5qx1rk26p5o1 500.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 10.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 9.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 8.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 7.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 6.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 5.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 4.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 3.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 2.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 1.gif Klaus and Caroline 5x11...gif Klaroline 5x11.gif Klaroline kiss.png Untitledfddsdsd.png Untitled111111.png Untitled2222222.png Untitled333333.png Tumblr mzvzfwYrvX1r0mpp8o2 250.gif Tumblr mzvzfwYrvX1r0mpp8o4 250.gif Tumblr mzvxirIK8l1s6b9kmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzw403KUh31rj446bo2 250-1-.gif tumblr_mzwfkzPBpI1r1qtp0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw1tp3Va51r7y95eo1_500.gif tumblr_mzvpbaRNvT1qik2bvo2_r1_500.gif BevMpGkIIAAMg6J.jpg Tumblr mzw0uhDffN1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mzvw9douJO1rgl5e0o1 500.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo2 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo4 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo3 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzwlrg8wxN1sdnzxno1 250-1-.gif KatEl body.gif|Katherine in Elena's body Jenna5x11.png Mia.png Miacar.png Katherine-tearing-up-in-flashback.jpg Kalijah feelings.gif Tumblr mzvz9gCgOY1qmrs0ro2 500.gif Tumblr mzvz9gCgOY1qmrs0ro1 500.gif Tumblr mzy9ehIMFr1tpd0dzo3 250-1-.gif Damon-and-the-pillow.jpg Cheers.jpg Stefan and Elena ,.gif Stefan and Elena 5x11.png Stefan kiss Katt 5x11.gif Stefan and Katherine hands 5x11.gif Stefan 1864.gif Stefan 1864 5x11.gif Caroline-Stefan 5x11.gif Caroline and Stefan 5x11.gif Damon and Stefan 5x11..gif Stefan-Elena 5x11.gif Stefan - Kat 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11..jpg Stefan and Katherine 5x11.gif Damon and Stefan 5x11.jpg Stefan and Elena 5x11.gif Stefan, Elena and Nadia 5x11.jpg Stefan and Kat 5x11..gif enhanced-buzz-wide-21088-1390504613-13_FULL.jpg enhanced-buzz-wide-17977-1390503913-17_FULL.jpg enhanced-buzz-wide-10897-1390504327-11_FULL.jpg enhanced-buzz-wide-11013-1390504172-11_FULL.jpg enhanced-buzz-wide-10891-1390504763-18_FULL.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 5.11 - 500 Years of Solitude - Promotional E-Card_FULL.png Tumblr n000v0oDaT1rlpvmao3 250.gif TVD_1503.jpg TVD_1505.jpg TVD_1517.jpg TVD_1518.jpg TVD_1524.jpg Tyler 5x10.gif Katherineposseselena.gif References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes